1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bendable wiring board structured partly with a flexible substrate and to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-244024, a flex-rigid wiring board having a bent flexible wiring board is described. A conductive pattern on the flexible wiring board is bent and coats a rigid wiring section. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H8-139454, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where a flexible wiring board is positioned entirely throughout a flexible section and a rigid section. The conductive pattern on an insulation layer is bent. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H6-152136, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where a region with a circuit and a region without a circuit are positioned on both surfaces of a flexible wiring board. The region with a circuit and the region without a circuit are integrated by an insulative adhesive agent. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.
2006-156502, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where a bent conductive pattern is arranged from a flexible section through a rigid section. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-85099, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where a rigid wiring board is positioned so as to form steps on a surface of a flexible wiring board. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 4021472, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where wiring patterns on the upper and lower surfaces of a rigid section are connected to each other by means of a conductor formed in a through hole. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-244024, H8-139454, H6-152136, 2006-156502 and 2008-85099, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 4021472 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.